


TOKİ

by TotoroTart



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoroTart/pseuds/TotoroTart
Summary: It's just for fun I seriously don't support incest. Though it's technically not incest but still. Don't rage on me.





	TOKİ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend).



Thor entered the great hall. He had just defeated an evil threatening Asgard, just like he does every Sunday. He got the heavy armor off, leaving him in a pair of leather jeans and a black jacket on top of his green shirt. Loki was watching him with awe as Thor was busy undressing the armor. Thor didn't realise this until Loki asked him,  
\- "Are you hungry?"  
\- "Hey, Loki. Yeah food sounds good."  
\- "Tacos?"  
\- "If you want some, sure."  
Loki nodded and grabbed his jacket. He held Thor's hand and took off to their favorite Taco place: Asgardian Tacos. Thor stumbled upon a few friends on the way there. They chatted a little, and then took off their own ways. Loki loved the way Thor laughed while talking to his friends, but Loki couldn't stop himself from thinking "Why doesn't he laugh like that when he is with me?".   
They arrived at Asgardian Tacos. They had found an empty seat, but Loki grabbed Thor's wrist before Thor could sit. He pulled him into the storage room of Asgardian Tacos. It smelled of tacos since it was a Taco place. Loki was very angry. The peasents on the road got the attention of Thor before he could. He started shouting;  
\- "Why, Thor? Why?"  
\- "Why what Loki, I don't understand."  
\- Why do you ignore me? I've tried everything to make you feel something for me! I've been using more hair cream than usual, I've been working out. Why can't you appreciate that? At least return some of my feelings!"  
\- "Loki! I don't understand what you are saying. Feelings?"  
\- "You idiot. Could you really not see that I've liked you for so long?"  
\- "Loki..."  
\- "Maybe not even like, but love... I-I just want you to love me back! Am I asking for too much?"  
Loki's eyes were flooded, he looked as if he'd cry with just a tap on his shoulder. He continued;  
\- "Oh, God. I've made a fool out of myself. You clearly don't want me like-"  
Thor suddenly grabbed Loki's chin. He pulled him in for a kiss. Thor pulled away and said;  
\- "If you had just let me speak, I would have told you that I've liked you for a while as well. I thought you would be disgusted and push me away. I was wrong."  
\- "Oh, Thor. You've made me the happiest man on Asgard."  
\- "Now, we came here for tacos, but I believe we still haven't had any."  
They got out of the room, scarlet blushes on their cheeks. They ordered their tacos, huge smiles resting on their faces. They sat on the table they had seen before, and enjoyed their tacos.


End file.
